Arale Norimaki
.]] is a fictional character and the main protagonist in the anime and manga series ''Dr. Slump created by Akira Toriyama. She is voiced by Mami Koyama in the first anime and Taeko Kawata in the second. In the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball, she is played by Meredith McCoy for her cameo in the movie and her appearances in the DB TV Series, and by Brina Palencia as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Cheryl Chase voiced her in the Harmony Gold USA dub of Episode 1 of Dr. Slump. Arale is a robot built by Senbei Norimaki that looks like a little girl. She is known for her naivety, energetic personality, lack of common sense, and amazingly unbelievable strength. She is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses.Pixelmood | DR Slump Tamagotchi This is probably a play on how perfectly human she is meant to be. She has long, bluish-purple hair in the original manga and anime series, but has dark-brown hair in the 1997 Dr. Slump anime. Arale is a pun on the Japanese word for a small rice cracker. Senbei Norimaki's mission is to convince the other citizens of Penguin Village that she is just a normal human girl. It seems to work, despite her superhuman athletic ability. Biography Arale is the creation of Senbei Norimaki. Arale poses as Senbei's sister or daughter, depending on who Senbei is talking to. The Norimaki family only grows from there when Arale and Senbei discover an egg when traveling to the past. The egg hatches into a small winged creature that they named "Gadzilla" or "Gatchan" for short. Then Senbei marries the girl of his dreams (Midori Yamabuki) and they have a baby named Turbo. As if the house was not full enough, Gatchan inexplicably splits into two separate entities (the Gatchan-tachi, who love to eat metal objects). ''Dr. Slump'' The Dr. Slump series is a self proclaimed gag manga, but it is not a complete joke. The series actually has some plot. The entire series is about Arale's humorous exploration of the dynamics of life and the adventures Senbei and his inventions send them on. It is also about Senbei's romantic advances that usually end in failure (that is, until he finally gets married to Ms. Yamabuki in Volume 9.) Appearances in Dragon Ball She shows up in the series when Goku chases General Blue all the way to Penguin Village, she then defeats Blue with one kick and two headbutts after he paralyzes Goku. She was also able to ride on the Kinto'un (Flying Nimbus in the U.S. anime), which indicates her as being pure of heart. She appears in both anime and manga versions. She also appears in the Mystical Adventure film of the original Dragon Ball series, and appears on a poster in Gohan's bedroom in Dragon Ball Z and her face was shown on the 8th movie of the Dragon Ball Z series, titled Broly: the Legendary Super Saiyan. She also appears in Episode 2 of the original Dragon Ball, in a picture on the wall of the capsule house Bulma creates. Arale is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances She is also a playable character in the Japanese video games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars, both for the Nintendo DS. Recently, she appeared as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Yuko Hara voiced her in the radio drama in 1981. References Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Child characters in anime and manga Category:Child superheroes Category:Robot superheroes ca:Arale Norimaki es:Arale Norimaki fr:Aralé it:Arale Norimaki ja:則巻アラレ pl:Aralka Spadkowska th:โนริมากิ อาราเล่